


既明14

by afufu



Category: afu, afufu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afufu/pseuds/afufu





	既明14

“一下”还没说出口，等在门内的手直接扣上了他喉头。  
　　谈羽手下动作不轻，把他抵在了墙上：“我不说，也不问。”  
　　  
　　他确实没说，也没有问，所有的情绪都化进了手下的动作里。  
　　许衍有些喘不上气，双手不自禁地握在了谈羽的手腕上，他没有挣扎，张着嘴粗声喘气。  
　　感觉浴袍里的手探在身后，他笑了一下，声音有些哑：“我都做好准备了。”  
　　  
　　谈羽没有惊讶，他自认和许衍在心意相通上完成度不错。  
　　他千里迢迢来，许衍三番四次等，为的可不是轻飘飘的几句话。  
　　手指不出意料地触到了湿滑的柔软，许衍的喉头在他掌心动了一下，像是给了一个开始的信号。

　　比想象中的柔韧度要强一些，许衍的腿轻松地挂在了谈羽臂间。他单脚贴墙站着，吃力的腿有点发颤，这也让臀间的摩擦更刺激了些。  
　　他看不清谈羽的表情，只能感觉到体内的手指不急不缓进出，由一只变作两只，再没了进展。  
　　  
　　这点进度显然不够，许衍踮了下脚，想收回挂在空中的腿。  
　　谁知原本松松垮垮的动作突然有了力度，谈羽往前走了一步，他们几乎是紧贴在一起。由胯间传递上来的撕裂感不太舒服，他咬了下唇求饶：“我不行。”  
　　“你行，怎么不行？”  
　　  
　　谈羽借着两人紧密无间的姿势，把许衍往上推了推。  
　　他没什么着力点，只能扶着谈羽的肩膀，接下来的事叫他涨红了脸。  
　　  
　　他们实在贴得太紧，谈羽一只手到自己下身拉开了裤链，已然勃发的阴茎直挺挺地抵在了许衍会阴。  
　　一切都太清晰，将要发生的恐惧和期待齐齐降临，他猛地提了一口气，呼吸还在半路，就感觉龟头到了入口。  
　　  
　　当然没有扩张到可以轻易容纳成人性器官的地步，但姿势如此，许衍可凭的力太少，他只能一边轻轻下坠一边被入侵。  
　　被破开的感觉太过微妙，他侧着头轻声呻吟。不是痛，也不是不舒服，只是好像整个人的所有感官都汇在了那一处，一切被放得太大，叫他没法不敏感。  
　　  
　　谈羽始终沉默着。  
　　到龟头被完整吞进时，他将许衍向上托了托，彻底离开了他的身体。  
　　本来已经有些迷离的人倏地清醒，许衍抓住了他的手臂。  
　　  
　　“我们不急。”谈羽小声说。  
　　他并非特意折磨，抱着许衍换了方向，由他靠在了墙上。  
　　许衍的双腿毫无选择地环到了他腰上，肛口和阴茎亲昵地挨在一起。  
　　  
　　这一次的进入顺利许多，几乎没什么障碍，许衍吞进了多半。他很久没有性生活，不想喊停，只能伏在别人肩头低声喘气。  
　　闷胀的感觉并没有好转，他小声说：“饶饶我吧，很久没有过了……”  
　　  
　　只这一句话，谈羽猛地放开又抱住了他，他毫无准备地被彻底侵入了。  
　　许衍呜咽一声，眼泪先不争气地嘣了出来，他揽着谈羽的肩膀，努力放松想让自己舒服一些。  
　　  
　　谈羽第一时间没有动，他走得很稳，从卫生间出去，穿过入户走廊，将许衍放在了窗边的床上。  
　　窗帘没有彻底合上，透进来的光将床上的人照得清楚。许衍全身泛着红，尤其是被填满过的通道入口，刚刚还含着阴茎，此刻突然空下来，入口没有彻底合上，隐约说着欢迎。  
　　  
　　到这一刻，许衍才想起，自己没有提醒谈羽带套。  
　　他自暴自弃地张着腿，挺起上半身将谈羽勾了下来，松软的入口随着动作碰到阴茎，他说：“干我。”  
　　  
　　自然不可能客气，谈羽遮了许衍的眼全部埋了进去。  
　　他没有脱掉任何一件衣服，倒是先剥掉了许衍的浴袍。  
　　  
　　双方都能感受到，许衍的眼睛湿湿的。  
　　说不上是快感或是其他什么，许衍的手在谈羽后背，身下的抽插有力，他偶尔呻吟，阴茎却始终是软的。  
　　  
　　谈羽倒不在乎，他掐着许衍的腰，每一下都很真诚，找到对方的敏感点也没用多久。  
　　原本疲软的阴茎有了精神的迹象，他也不仁慈，原本在腰际的手掐在了阴茎根部，动作的力度丝毫不减。  
　　  
　　这场性爱的快感真正来时，许衍觉得自己像在干涸沙漠里的一尾鱼，他的每一根神经都想抓住快感，可快感的接收器却仿佛失灵。  
　　他知道自己一直在流泪，眼睫毛被浸湿，湿哒哒地耷拉下来，能戳到下眼皮，随着身上人的动作有些微的刺痛。  
　　  
　　在谈羽眼里，许衍早就失了神，魂魄不知跑到了哪里，任人行动。唯独手下翘起的阴茎提醒他，许衍也是性交的参与人。  
　　他松开手，往后撤了撤，看着许衍眼里的魂儿回来，在对方湿润的眼里让他翻过了身，从身后再次进入了许衍。  
　　  
　　几乎是不再对视的一瞬，许衍突然醒了，接收器好像也恢复正常，每一根神经都敏感得不可思议。  
　　他的眼泪再次变得珍贵，快感却突然廉价了，体内的阴茎每一次碰撞都让他想要呻吟，他的阴茎在身后人的顶弄下，一下一下摩擦着床单，爽过了头。  
　　双手被反剪在身后，他歪着头呼吸，只想身后的人能给自己一个吻。  
　　  
　　谈羽不吝啬，在许衍有意扭头的一瞬就低下了头。  
　　两人的唇没有任何障碍地触在了一起，下身一片泥泞，双唇却纯洁。许久，许衍凑过来咬了一下他，肛口随着亲吻收紧，他挺着腰，被插射了。  
　　几乎是先后脚，谈羽也射在了许衍体内。  
　　  
　　射完精，谈羽没有将阴茎收回裤子，刚刚经过冲锋的器官就垂在身前，在走动间和阴囊相互碰着。  
　　他在外套里摸到烟和一个精致的小盒，将烟点燃送到许衍嘴里，从盒子里取出白玉章，“谈羽”第一次沾了红色的印泥，然后落在了许衍后肩。


End file.
